If The Stars Loved You Like I Do
by O' Future Ruler Maria Larry
Summary: SoraxKairi Oneshot. Just fluff, I was bored. Kairi speaks with Sora about their future and how she fits into it. T just in case.


**Kingdom Hearts is property of Disney and Square Enix.**

**This is a SoraxKairi fic. Yes, I know the popular vote is SoraxRiku but I chose to write this and I don't want any flames, please. I'm not insulting SoraxRiku fans, only writing for my own enjoyment and trying to share it with others. Thank you.**

Kairi lay on the bent paupou tree, staring at the stars. "I can see your face in the stars," She told him, though he couldn't hear. He was back and that's all that mattered to her at this point. "See how detailed the stars are? You can see your squinty eyes when you smile. Hee hee, see how mcuh the stars love you? They've been displaying this picture for the last week, you know?" A tear dropped into her ear. Subconsciously she wanted to wipe it out, she wanted to stop crying. She wanted to be strong, especially now. He was back, what did she have to cry for now? But she also knew she cried with both joy and sorrow. She was so happy he was back, her heart could have exploded when she saw him again but it nearly killed her inside to think she'd almost forgetten and it hurt to think that she'd always be a burden to him, a damsel in distress. She wanted to be his partner, too. But no, she was captured and now it was too late in the game to jump into the basics. She reached a hand up at the sky, tracing the replica's features with her index finger. "But if the stars loved you as much as I do, you'd have the whole sky to yourself, not just a portion. Then everyone could see you. I could see you when you leave again." She was now very much aware of the wetness in her ear that was slowly pooling tears. "Please don't leave me..." She almost couldn't bring herself to say his name, "Please don't leave me again, Sora," She choked out with a sickening sob.

"I won't, I promise. Just don't cry." Kairi gasped, sitting up and looking around wildly. Behind her Sora gazed up at his portrait. He focused his attention back to Kairi now. He took off his jacket and blotted at her swolen, red eyes with it. And though he was trying to be comforting, the tears were still runing down her cheeks as he wiped them away. He gave her an exasperated look, "Kairi, you have to stop crying. You're making it very hard to keep your cheeks dry."

Her lower lip quivvered as she responded, "I'm... t-trying..."

Sora sighed, put his hands on the trunk of the tree and hopped on alongside Kairi. "Do you need to talk?" She shook her head, from experience Sora knew that meant that she did. "What's wrong, Kairi?"

"How long were you standing there?"  
"That doesn't answer my question."

Kairi grimaced, "Answer mine first. How long were you standing there, what did you hear?"

Sora stared down at the tree trunk but didn't reply. Soon he looked at Kairi, she was still crying, just as much as she had been before. "Please don't, cry. You know I can't stand it when people cry."

She bit her lip and hung her head low, "I'm sorry," She whispered.

He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him, "Don't be sorry. That's not what I want. I just want to know what's making you so sad. What will it take to get you to stop crying? I'm here now and I'm not leaving, isn't that enough?"

She nodded, trying to hold back more tears. She didn't want to tell him how little she deserved is company and how much she hated herself for now remembering him sooner. And she didn't want to admit to him how dull and lifeless the island was without him there to share it with. And that even through all the good times she'd had with him over the years, she knew deep down that he didn't belong to her, but she stuck around long enough to figure out who he did belong to. And now she knew, that he belonged to everyone. Everyone needed him, not just her. She'd try to be selfless for once in her life, try to make up for her burdening he and Riku all this time. "Please... tell me, now... how much did you hear?" If he knew, if he knew how much she loved him... he might not be able to leave. He wouldn't be able to save the universe, just so that she could be happy. She was already angry with herself for letting it slip that she didn't want him to leave her. She didn't want him to leave, but she needed him to, for the good of the universe, if not for her own sanity.

"Kairi... I don't need the stars' love, you do. You've been so alone and hurt-"

"No!" She took his hand off her chin, "That's not true! I'm fine! Everyone here is, there haven't been heartless for a whole year now! I"m just stressed out about school. I... I haven't been doin' well, y-ya know?" But her cover up wasn't working through the gasps and pains in her heart. _Just stop, body! Stop!_ She pleaded, _Just for a little while, long enough for him to go. Then you can cry as much as you want. But this is crucial!_

"I wont leave," He said firmly.

She punded on the tree, her fist shaking with hatred for herself, "You have to! What about the heartless and the Nobodies? What about the universe Sora?! These people need you!"

A warm laugh pulled her from her rant, "I said I wouldn't leave you, not that I wouldn't leave the islands. I'll take you with me if that's what it takes. You don't seem to be able to go the bathroom on your own without getting kidnapped these days, anyway. Maybe the world needs me, but all I need is you." At this she was struck dumb. _Sora... needs me? What for? Comical relief?_ "Oh, Kairi, don't you understand? I love you, too. Even the stars couldn't paint a beautiful enough picture of you to keep me satisfied through my journey." He pressed his lips to hers lightly, leting them linger long enough to comprehend that it was really happening, long enough to etch the feeling into his mind, then pulled away. Then he blinked, slightly surprised, "Kairi, you aren't crying anym-" Kairi cut him off, throwing her arms around him but shaking the tree so violently with her sudden movement that the two fell off the tree trunk. Sora rubbed his head, "Ow... Kairi are you okay?"

"My heart's a little bruised but I think I'll be fine," She murmured with an uncharactaristically sly smirk. Sora readily returned the smile rolling on his side and draping an arm over her.

"Sora! Dinner's ready! Sora? Where are you?" Sora's mother called and the pitter patter of steps could be heard on the wood bridge connecting the islands.

"Oh snap!" Sora muttered.

"Oh, there you are Sora! And... Kairi... Um... would you like to join us for dinner?" Sora's mother suggested.  
Kairi blushed, pushing Sora away and sitting up, "Y-yes, ma'am, Mrs. Sora's Mom, please."

Sora's mother laughed, "Don't you worry about a thing! I was young once, too, you know! I'm just glad the runt's back! Come on! Let's get a move on! The food's gettin' cold!" She pulled her frazzled son up from the ground, who in turn helped Kairi up and the three walked home together. "I'm afraid you can't spend the night anymore, though," Sora's mom added.

"Mom!"

"Ha, ha, ha! I'm just playin' with ya! I'm just playin'!"

**Cheesy ending, yeah. I was bored and I really wanted to write a SoraxKairi oneshot. Please Review!**


End file.
